Lucy's summer
by Blanx12
Summary: set five years in the future. Lucy is out of school and has a whole summer to enjoy! first attempt at multichapting, so you have been warned! ON HIATUS.
1. One more week

**Hey! here's an attempt to make a multichapter fic... the only thing I have uploaded for ff. net has been a oneshot some time ago! **

**I'm not quite convinced with the final result, but here's anyway... let me know what you think.**

**oh, and the only thing I own are the mistakes I made in this!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: ONE MORE WEEK  
**

Lucy was really excited. Really really excited. Another summer had come, and she would leave again, if only for two weeks. She had told all her friends from school all about her grandparents, like how much her granny could cook without burn anything -not like her parents, who every once in a while would forget that the food was in the stove-, or like how her granddaddy would teach her how to ride a horse without falling on her butt.

"You're mean Uncle Mac" -Lucy pouted. Mac could see the smile she was trying to hide, failing miserably. He knew she wasn't mad, she was only negotiating, Lucy's style.

"You know I'm not! Who has just bought you the most sweetest teddy in the world, as you put it. If I was mean I would have bought you the ugliest!" - Mac defended himself, absolutely amused of the ways of extortion the five-year-old had. He was sure she got it form her father.

He looked as Lucy bit her lower lip, a sign she was thinking really hard. "Yes, that'd be very mean, Uncle Mac" she had to accept his reasoning, but she hadn't given up on her target yet. "But I want to stay with granddady and granny more time!"

"I know that, baby girl, but two weeks is enough time. Your parent's have to work, so you can go there to Montana the next summer." At this point, Lucy knew too well she had lost the fight, but not the war. Mac, however, continued with his convincing-Lucy speech. "And when you come home you will be able to go to your other granny and granddaddy, and you will even come here sometimes."

"Yay! That's cool too! But I want to go with Uncle Sid and Adam! They are funnier!" As she saw the mock hurt Mac had in his face she added quickly: "oh, but you're funny too, Uncle Mac, and you buy me teddy bears and breakfast. You even buy me those yummy candies mommy doesn't allow me to eat!"

"Yes", Mac said, suddenly with a straight face. "On this matter, we don't say anything to mommy, remember? We never eat candies when we are with Uncle Mac. That or your mother will kill me as your father kills himself laughing".

"Why would Danny do that?" Mac literally jumped, nearly making Lucy fall from his lap in the process. He looked behind him only to see Lindsay standing at the doorway laughing at his reaction.

"Two things. One: are you trying to give me a heart attack?, and two: what have you heard?" Although he knew she wouldn't harm him, you never knew what the reaction of "mommy-Lindsay" would be.

"Oh, not much. But don't you think I don't know you two have a secret you don't want me to find out" Lindsay said, pointing between the two who were still recovering from the fright. "Come on Lucy, we need to go get Lydia at daycare".

"Yay! Mommy look what Uncle Mac bought me today!" She said, shaking proudly her new teddy bear.

"Oh, what a sweet teddy bear! Have you said thanks to Uncle Mac?"

"Of course she has." responded quickly Mac, "Who is the politest girl in the world?"

"Me!!" Shouted Lucy, with a big smile that nearly reached her ears. Both adults burst laughing knowing that that wasn't quite true. "Mommy, know what? Uncle Mac is still mean. He doesn't let us to go see the grandpa and granny more time, but he will let me come here when we come back, with Adam and Sid!" explained the girl, extremely happy with what she had achieved.

"As long as you don't end up doing autopsies, thats fine by me" Lindsay said, happy that Lucy wasn't pressing for staying more in Montana with Lindsay's parents. "Hurry up!, we really need to go and pick Lydia"

"O Kay mommy. Bye bye Uncle Mac!"She said, taking the outstretched hand of her mother and waving Mac with the other hand. "Good-bye Lucy, be good to you parents, o kay?" "O kay"

"Bye Mac, oh, and tanks for the teddy bear, she didn't need another but it's really appreciated" She said, both laughing at her last comment, knowing too well the amount of stuffed animals Lucy and Lydia had.

With that, mother and child headed for the daycare to pick Lydia and go home. Being in the elevator, Lucy did her final attempt at letting her parents know how much she wanted to go to Montana:

"Mommy"

"What princess?"

"I really really want to go to see grandpa and granny"

"I know, sweety, I know. But you only have to wait one more week, and since you don't have school now, you can come with us to the lab everyday if you're a good girl"

"Yay! One week!"

* * *

**What do you think? should I continue with this? Tell me if you feel like!**


	2. the stuffed fashion show

**Okay, so here's the second chapter. Thank you very much for the reviews and the alerts! It really helps!  
**

**All mistakes are mine, nothing else. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: THE STUFFED FASHION SHOW**

Danny was standing in front of the stove, making dinner for his girls. Although he loved his baby girls with every fiber of his being, he couldn't deny he enjoyed these rare moments of peace, without any shout, any cry, feeling free to say all those words that were forbidden in front of the girls... Well, what he couldn't deny either was that he even enjoyed more spending those moments with his wife. All those moments, inevitably, ended sooner or later, Danny thought as he heard the doorbell being ringed repeatedly.

"Daddeeeeee!" Lucy's high pitched voice resounded through the front door, the sound of the bell never stopping.

"Gee, Lucy, I know you're there, you can stop ringing now! Just give me time to reach the door!" He shouted too. As he opened the door he saw his older daughter standing with a bag from the grocery shop in her feet and a brand-new teddy bear clutched in her hand. That was all he had time to see, as the next thing he knew Lucy had thrown herself in his arms shouting "Daddy!" Catching her awkwardly, he scanned the aisle looking for Lindsay, Lydia and the other bags.

"Hey, baby girl. Had a good day today?" He asked, knowing that his wife would appear at the elevator in any moment.

"Yes!, We went to the lab and mommy worked and I stayed at the break room painting and I went with Mac to have lunch and he bought me this sweet teddy and he's still mean and he says I will go to the lab when we come back and we went to pick up Lydia and we played in the car and we went shopping and mommy bought us a chocolate bar and we went here and I left the car and I ran till the elevator and you opened the door and now I'm here" said Lucy, totally excited about her day. Danny smiled at her way of telling everything.

"Good, so you had a good day eh!" Lucy nodded. "But what do daddy and mommy tell you about rushing to places, running without mommy or daddy?"

"To not to?" She asked, knowing well what she was supposed to do.

"To not to" Danny said as he heard the elevator ring. The doors opened only to reveal a tired-looking Linday with one bag full of food and taking Lydia's hand.

"Hey Linds, which do I take?" he said smiling, reaching for the bag and dropping a peck on her lips in the process. He took Lydia too, placing her in his hip and kissing her on the cheek "Hey baby girl, did you have a good time at daycare?"

"Yes daddy, I pwayed with Ogwen". "That's good!" and turning to Lindsay he asked "And how was yours? Are you tired?"

"Extremely" she said, moving to the door. "Wait: Lucy, what do daddy and mommy tell you about rushing to places, running without mommy or daddy?" she saw the knowing look that father and daughter shared before Danny told her that 'they had already gone trough that'.

"O kay... you take the girls and I take the dinner" she decided she could let that one go, because she knew the way Danny had to 'go through' something was quite useless.

"Dinner is ready, you can go sit down as me, Lucy and Lydia lay the table, or you could help them lay it as I put the groceries away."

With that, they started to get ready for dinner between 'be careful's and 'no Lydia, you can't take the glass, you might hurt yourself's. Finally they sat to have dinner. As they eat, Lucy decided to tell her father what had Mac said about staying in Montana.

"Daddy, he won't let us stay more, but don't worry because then I will come to the lab or go to granny's house" she told her father as if she wanted to comfort him.

"Really? Wow, then we don't have to go to Montana at all! If we can go to the lab, everything is settled!" he said, earning a giggle form Lindsay. "Hey, Montana, don't you laugh, you're going to the lab too"

"I know, but I get to see my parents for two whole weeks".

"Mommy" said Lydia, her face full of carrot cream. "What princes?" "we can take Burki with us? And Cindy and Teddy and-"

Seeing in what her daughters' suitcase could turn into, Danny cut quickly "Okay girls, new rule: we can only take one teddy bear OR one doll OR one stuffed animal OR one toy with us with us when we go visit grandpa and granny. They have toys there too, we don't need to take them from home. Is that clear?"

"But Daddy, you don't separate Timon and Pumbaa, they are best friends" protested Lydia

"Do they go tied?" Lydia shook her head 'no'. "Then they count as two".

Seeing the face of her baby girl drop, Lindsay told her in her ear "Don't worry, sweetie, I'm taking Timon and you take Pumbaa."

"Hey, I've heard that, that's cheating" Said Danny laughing

"No, that's not, you said one each, we count too. Ha!" Explained Lindsay, smiling at her cleverness.

"But I still don't know which one to take... Can you help me?"

* * *

"And here comes Ducky, he's smart, soft and funny!, We love him a lot and he has a biiiig beak!" Did Danny with a 'presentor-like' voice, as they went for the stuffed fashion show. They had been in this for the last hour, and Lucy hadn't been able to decide yet.

"Uuuuh" shouted Lindsay and Lydia, who was at her lap. "Next one!" shouted Lucy

"So the next one is Saltimbanqui, it's green and likes to jump a lot! Yes ladies, it's a frog!"

"Yay! I like Saltie, it's cool!" Jumped Lucy. "I want him with me in Montana!"

"Good, so now girls, say nighty night to mommy and now to sleep" said Danny, knowing that the bedtime for the girls was fast passed.

"Good night mommy" "G-night princess, sweet dreams." As Danny put Lydia and Lucy in bed, having more problems with the las, as Lydia was nearly falling asleep standing. Lindsay tidied a little the mess they had made with all the teddies.

She was picking Ducky when she felt Dannys arms closing around her waist. "Hey" she said, relaxing. "Hey", he said, moving them to the couch. "Are you excited about visiting your parents, Montana?"

"Sure, are you excited about riding a horse, cowboy?" she said, smiling at the image of him converted every summer. To say the truth, he had adapted perfectly to the coutry way of living, he and the girls. Last year Lucy started riding a pony on her own. This one, Lydia would be able to ride with her or Danny as she had gown since last visit. She was growing fast, but she was still two years old, and she wouldn't be able to ride on her own for a while.

"Of course I'm. Should we go to sleep, we still have some days of work until the trip" As Danny moved, Lindsay groaned, losing her human pillow. "come on, lazy girl" "right, I'm coming in two seconds"

Knowing that if he left she wouldn't move from the couch, he pulled her by her arms, efficiently making her stand.

Guiding her with his arm in her back, they headed for their bedroom, ready for bed.

* * *

**3 Things:**

**1st: Saltimbanqui is a word we use in Catalonia (in Spain too, and I don't know in what other countries...). It means acrobat, jumper, tumbler, jumping jack... **

**2nd: I won't be updating regularly, because I have PAU exams in three weeks and I have to study! (PAu exams are similar to the SAT in the States i think) **

**3rd: review, please?  
**


End file.
